


creature (Based off of  fishfingersandscarves animatic)

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gayness, Love, M/M, Other, Resurection, Underworld, based of an animatic, uncanon gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Eliot runs to the underground to get Quinten back. Based off of  fishfingersandscarves animatic
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 13





	creature (Based off of  fishfingersandscarves animatic)

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this idea came from a wonderful animatic done by fishfingersandscarves on youtube.   
> Video: https://youtu.be/JAZFFy7uerQ  
> Their channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/Ch1b1ta71a

Everyone was there, every single one of them. Well, almost. He felt the void before he knew it. “Where's Q?” Eliot said. He somehow was able to form words before he was able to open his eyes.   
Quinten was there, just not the way he could see him. Penny 40 did him some favours before he left, He watched Eliot wake up, he saw the tribute and everything between. Then he walked through his life one last time, memory after memory, good and bad flashed around him. Then a doorway appeared, his happy place.  
“Okay, here is the plan” Eliot started,  
“For what?” Margo asked.   
“I was going to get Q back,”  
“Honey, Quinten is dead.”  
“Not with this!” he said, handing her a couple pieces of paper.  
“This is a spell for a golem.”  
“And the next one is-”  
“A suspension spell that grants someone immortality for a while. That would have been helpful a couple of times. What does all of this have to do with anything?”  
“Since Q doesn't have a body, we make a golem. Then I travel to the underworld and retrieve his soul.”  
“You’ll die.”  
“That's why the suspension spell.”  
“How will you even get to the underworld?”  
“There is a dragon that I found that loves books. I got a book from the library,”  
“That's Quinten’s book.”  
“Penny 23 got it for me. Anyways, once I am there I then see if Penny 40 can get me to Quinten.”  
“That sounds hard as balls to do.”  
“That's why you won't be doing the suspension spell alone,”  
“El, I want to help-”   
“I was thinking you, Julia, and Alice could cast it on me. Three of you for extra strength just in case the underworld could slowly kill me.”  
“This is insane.”  
“It's what I have.”  
“It's been a few days.”  
“I planned this in a few days.”  
“Why weren’t you resting. Did Alice help you get all of this?”  
“Are you in or out.”  
Margo paused, “Fine, but I am going with you.”  
“No, you can’t. I read that I could get a metrocard from the library that could take me to Q and I don’t think they will be pleased to see a stowaway. Also, I need you here to keep the legends of our parties straight, even if they weren’t.”  
“Fine, but I hope I don’t have to.” Margo said and hugged him.  
“If everything goes right, Bambi, you won’t.” he replied, patting her on the back.  
Eliot posed the plan to Julia as well, “I’ll go.” she said, no hesitation in her voice  
“I have to go alone.” Eliot said.   
“I'll go instead.”  
“No-”  
“He was my friend. Also, you need to rest.”  
“I'm fine. I need to do it.”  
“I have also already been down there a little already. I could easily get in and out, Q in hand.” Julia said as her voice got more and more desperate, tears running down her face.  
“Julia-”  
“It says right here that someone who has a strong bond needs to go. I have been his best friend since we were children.”  
“It still needs to be me.”  
“How could you-?” Julia started but then stopped as she saw that Eliot just had a look.   
Sometimes, one look can say everything you need to know. It could answer all your questions, win a fight, tell a story. This look wasn’t an exception. It was a mixture of wanting to tell a lifetime and knowing it would take too long with words that just won’t fully encapsulate what it actually felt like.  
“Oh, I understand. Yeah, you're probably perfect.” Julia said, wiping ears from her face. “Whatever you need, I will help you.”  
“I need you to cast the suspension spell while i'm in the underworld.”  
“It may not work as much as you would want.”  
“That's why you, Margo, and Alice will be casting it.”  
“You are going deeper into it than I have. Gods are even advised to stay away from going that far as it slowly drains their power.”  
“I know.”  
“I could probably get Kady to help with it.”  
“Whatever you think. I just hope to fuck it works.”  
Alice somehow already had everything that would be needed for the golem.   
“My mother is a freak. I would be surprised to have not found stuff for a golem in the basement.” She responded after Eliot asked.  
“As long as it works.”  
“So, is Alice on golem duty?” Kady said.  
“Oh, right. Yeah as long as you can keep the suspension spell going until I come back.” Eliot said.  
“You think I can't.”  
“I would appreciate the sas if we were in a different situation. Okay, is everyone ready.”  
“I-I think so.” Alice said. “Eliot, are you ready? Once you get down there that's it.”  
“I can do this.” Eliot said.  
“Last time you can back out El. Any one of us would be willing to do it instead.” Margo said.  
“I am fine! I can do this, just cast the spell!”  
Juilia nodded and they started casting. It was a complicated spell with tuting but easy to repeat over and over and over again. Eliot waited until he could feel the spell then started to leave. The book dragon was far, time wasn’t an issue at the moment, it was if Julia, margo and Kady could keep going with the spell.  
An expensive cab and a long walk down into a very deep area into the back of a library, Eliot found the dragon who loves books so much.  
“I need passage to the underworld.”  
“What do you have to offer?” The dragon said. It was more of a snake than a dragon, though. It was gold with white eyes. There were black accents all over it.   
“This book” Eliot said and held up Quinten’s book. The dragon slithered up to him.  
“What is it about?”  
“It's the life of Quinten Coldwater.”  
“Never heard of him.”  
“He saved the world, so many times. To have this would be the chronicles of the rise and fall of a hero full of love and lost and everything in between.”  
“You're starting to make an offer I can't refuse.”  
“You’ll fall in love with this man and hate the way it ends.”  
“Set it down, you may go to the underworld.”  
Eliot did as told, “Thank you.”  
“I can’t wait to sink my teeth into that book.”  
It was like a waiting room for a doctors office,   
“Hello there!” A chipper man from behind the counter said. “Do you need help?”  
“Yes.”  
“You are dead, if you weren’t aware.”  
“Well, i'm not. Can I speak to Penny?”  
“He’s in Secrets Taken to the Grave. Why would you need that?”  
“I need to talk to him, just get me to him.”  
“Well, that will take some time.”  
“He’s a friend, I need to tell him something.” Eliot said with a wink, then rolled his eyes.   
“Oh right. I'll get you to him as soon as I can!” He typed on his keyboard for a while. “Okay, that elevator right there will get you to him right there.” the man said and pointed to an elevator that just opened up.  
“Thank you.” Eliot said and went into the elevator. There was a quick woosh and it tossed eliot to the floor. When the elevator stopped and the door open, Eliot saw that there was the door labeled “Secrets Taken to the Grave”  
“Oh, Eliot. What are you doing here?”  
“I need to get to Quinten. I need a metrocard.”   
“Wow, you must know a lot about the underworld if you know that. You must also know I can't just give away metrocards. Come into my office and sit down.” Penny said and they went into his office. “You can sit.”  
“I just need the metrocard.”  
“What is your plan?”  
“Uh… well, I'm going to get Quinten’s soul, then put it into a golem.”  
“A golm. Wow. how did you get here?”  
“A dragon and surprisingly lax security.”  
“How’s Kady?”  
“She is currently the head of the hedges. And keeping me alive.”  
“Wow, really? Anyways, here’s the metrocard.” Penny said and swiped the card through a reader. “It will take you right to him. Be aware, he may not want to leave.”  
“I'll find a way,” Eliot said and took the metro card.  
“Just head right through the doorway that's down the hallway.”  
“Thank you, Penny.” Eliot said. “Really.”  
“Just, tell Kady I said hi. I still miss her”  
Eliot nodded and sprinted down the hallway. The moment he walked through the doorway, metrocard tight in hand, he saw all of Quinten’s life, flash before his eyes. He hadn't properly seen Quinten’s face in a long time. He was even cute as his kid. In the whirlwind of it all, the metrocard left his grasps. Everything started to fade and he searched around for it. It was on the ground. He stooped down to touch it and the moment he did, the void brightened with foliage around him.he grabbed the card and walked through the bushes.  
The place was just like the little fragments he remembered. The cottage looked like it was year 5, mozaic was the picture of a rainbow. Quinten was playing with little Theodore. No one else was around.   
Just Quinten, Theodore, and Eliot.  
“Eliot?” Quinten said as he noticed Eliot was there.   
“This is your happy place. I'd think so as well.”  
“How are you here?”  
“Little bit of magic here, bribing a dragon with a library book there.” Eliot said, a smile crept onto his face.  
“You shouldn’t be here.”  
“But I am.”  
“No-” Quinten said and started to run off.  
“Q?” Eliot said and grabbed his hand. A quick silent exchange. “Please, come with me.”  
Quinten hid his tears as he shrugged Eliot off and ran inside the cottage. The door shut in Eliot’s face, and Quinten fell to the ground.  
“Come on, Q,” Eliot sighed as he placed his hand on the door, trying to get more of a connection.  
“I can’t go back, I have served my purpose in life.”  
“No you haven’t”  
“I was the hero for once and it killed me, I knew it would.”   
“And that is why you won’t come back? Come on, imagine if I had given up once I was taken over by the monster.”  
“Well, that's different-”  
“Is it though? What kept me going was you.” Eliot paused for a second, “I knew you and everyone else could find a way to get me out.”  
“Well-”  
“And we are giving you that chance. We don’t have that much time to get back, please?”  
“I’m fine right here. Nothing bad can happen here.”  
“Q-” time was ticking  
“Everyone is happy, I am with my son again,”  
“Q-” Kady must have gotten tired.  
“I visited my dad,”  
“Q!” How long was Eliot in here?  
“I don't have to worry about what major disaster we caused that we need to fix.”  
Eliot swung open the door, “Q.” he said sternly, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the ground. “You know they will be here when we get back right? There is nowhere else they have to be at this moment.”  
Quinten wrapped Eliot in a big hug.  
“Come on, Q. Let's get you home.” Eliot said and grabbed his hand. Eliot led him through it all, back through the doorway, back through the underworld. He knew he only had so much time to get the soul back to the golem.   
“Traveling Mirror” was a plate on a mirror placed near the entrance to the underworld. “Takes you wherever you want!”   
“Wow, that is useful!” Eliot said and pushed Q through the mirror right to the physical kids cottage.   
Q had turned into a little wisp.  
A large gasp came from the golem, well what was of the golem.  
“Q?” Julia asked as he sat up and she ran over to hug him.  
“Jules?” Quinten asked, a little disoriented.  
“Thank god it worked!” she cried into his shoulder.   
Everyone ran over to hug him. No one really saw Eliot come in but margo noticed he was standing off to the side. “You did it.” she said and he wrapped her in a hug.   
“Hey, could I possibly get some space for a second.” Quinten said   
Julia looked up and saw Eliot standing there. “What if we go upstairs everyone. He should get grounded before we fill him back in.” She said, patted Quinten's knee, gave Eliot a wink and walked up stairs. They all agreed, said their hellos and then walked up stairs.  
“Hey, Q.” Eliot said and sat down next to him. Quinten slowly fell onto Eliot's shoulder.  
Alice quickly came over and hugged Quinten. “It’s nice to have you back Q.” she then scurred upstairs.  
“Well, that was awkward.” Eliot said, then wrapped him up in a big hug. “Thank you for coming back, Q.” Eliot softly kissed Quinten's forehead. Shocked by the event, they both looked away in embarrassment.   
“I’m just going to be upstairs if any of you need me.” Penny said and climbed the stairs to the others. They watched him go up the stairs.  
“Thanks by the way.” Quinten said a bit sheepishly.   
Eliot looked, over, grabbed Quinten’s face and kissed him.  
Everything was right in the world once again.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this idea came from a wonderful animatic done by fishfingersandscarves on youtube.   
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAZFFy7uerQ&list=LLWd6lt-AeOy6gkySGxyRN2A&index=6&t=0s  
> Their channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/Ch1b1ta71a


End file.
